Le mariage de mon meilleur ami Prologue
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Ichigo jeune trentenaire, à la vie bien occupé, se voit invité au mariage de son meilleur ami. Mais bien avant cet heureux événement, il y a l'enterrement de vie des futurs mariés. Ichigo, est invité à celle de la mariée, qui n'est autre que sa cousine. La soirée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse se révéla bien plus intéressante que prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Personne, dans le monde entier, n'avait moins envie de regarder_ les feux de l'amour_ qu'Ichigo Kurosaki. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il était là, coincé dans la salle d'attente du vétèrinaire, contraint et forcé de regarder Byakuya Kuchiki interpréter " Nate Forester", mauvais garçon au coeur d'or.

Ichigo fixa l'écran: Byakuya Kuchiki ôta son casque de moto et secouait sa chevelure brune ébouriffée avec un air aguicheur.

Il se leva pour changer de chaîne. Mais il se vit opposer un refus catégorique de la part d'une cliente. La trentaine, qui visiblement aimé s'occuper d'elle.

Il soupira et se rassit. Décidement cette série débile rendait tout le monde zinzin.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand chose d'exceptionnel la-dedans, et qu'elle le rendait fou dés qu'il la voyait. Tout ça à cause, d'une tragique histoire d'amour.

Autrefois, il avait était fiancé à Byakuya Kuchiki. Qu'un jour, il s'était retrouvé devant l'autel, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir à attendre que son fiancé daigne venir.

Seulement voila, il n'était pas venu ! Il l'avait planté devant l'autel !

Ce qu'il avait pu le haïr.

Lui qui avait fait sa connaissance bien avant qu'il ne devienne une star du petit écran, du temps où il n'était qu'un simple serveur.

Un magnifique serveur au regard froid mais qui pouvait, parfois être de braise, tout en disant:

" Je suis sûr, que j'arriverai en peu de temp, à t'enlever ton boxer et te faire grimper au rideau comme tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir...même en rêve !

C'était grâce à ses yeux qui avait eu le rôle dans _les feux de l'amour_. Au début de la série tout aller bien, seulement, son égo surdimensionné était apparut avec les premiers fans de son personnage.

Et désormais pour le plaisir Ichigo pouvait repasser !

Deux années gâchés pour cet enfoiré. Sans compter l'argent du mariage ! Il avait tout payé seul ! Plus les fameux cours de théâtre qui lui avait apprit sa botte secrète, le regard aguicheur. Tout ça pour ça !

Voila pourquoi, Ichigo ne voulait plus le revoir, même pas dans cette série débile.

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de retrouver son meilleur ami Renji.

Renji, était un type bien, fait pourtant étonnant pour les avocats spécialisés dans le droit du spectacle. Après l'échec de son "mariage", c'était Renji qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Le regardant boire de la téquila et manger des pringles.

C'était aussi Renji, qui l'avait regardé vomir, la tête la première dans les toilettes.

Et la c'était aussi avec lui qu'il avait rendez-vous pour leur rituel du jeudi soir:

Bières et pomme de terre en robe des champs chez Barney, un pub situé sur Santa Monica Boulevard.

On y mangeait pour pas cher et la musique était plutôt sympa. Franchement qu'est-ce-qu'un être humain pouvait vouloir de plus ? A part un compagnon, une jolie maison et des enfants.

Ichigo travaillait comme professeur d'art dans un lycée privé pour gosse de riche: Yale-Eastlake.

Lors de ses fiançailles avec Byakuya, ses élèves lui avaient offerts une jolie montre en argent, qui valait plus cher que que ses lunettes.

A son retour au lycée le lundi suivant le mariage, sans être marié, ils étaient tellement désolés pour lui qu'ils lui avaient payé deux jours de thalasso dans un hôtel de luxe.

Ses élèves l'adoraient. Pas comme Byakuya Kuchiki.

Avant sa rencontre avec lui, il avait tout du jeune trentenaire qui aimé s'amuser, prendre soin de lui.

Il avait eu son compte question rendez-vous. Entre ceux qui se finissaient par des baisers avec des inconnus à la sortie d'un restaurant, ou ceux qui finissaient au lit.

Mais il ne voulait plus tout ça ! Marre des rendez-vous arrangé et tout le tralala.

La tout ce qu'il voulait c'est une bonne bière et des pommes de terre avec pleins de fromages fondus dessus.

Il arriva en avance chez Barney et prit place sur une des banquettes en skaï rouge. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'original dans ce lieu, mais c'était ça qu'il aimait. La simplicité.

Il commanda un pichet de bière. Il soupira et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Il savait que Renji n'arriverait pas avant une demie-heure.

Mais depuis un moment, des qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le moindre détail de sa descente aux enfers.

Par exemple, le jour où il avait dû expliquer à ses parents que le mariage était annulé parce que Byakuya avait "disparu".

Le jour où elle avait lu la pitié sur le visage des ses cousines. Où il s'était retrouvé face aux parents de Bykuya qui bredouillaient, les yeux baissés, en essayant de lui trouver des excuses.

Où pire, il s'était rendu compte que l'absence des garçons d'honneur signifiait que Byakuya avait prit sa décision assez tôt pour leur annoncer, à eux, mais pas à lui.

Il avait si peu de sentimnt pour lui que cela ne l'avait pas gêné de lui infliger, une humiliation publique.

Il vida son verre de bière et s'en servit un autre. Il se foutait pas mal d'être saoul avant que Renji arrive. Il l'avait vu dans de bien pires états:

de la morve plein le visage, des traînées de bave jusqu'au menton, et au beau milieu de ça du vomi.

Renji avait tout vu. Ami pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Toute personne capable de vous regarder dégueuler et de vous nettoyer et forcement un super ami.

Il l'avait rencontré au dix-huitième anniversaire d'une de ses élèves. Une fête démesurée, typique des gosses de riches. Un père ne voulant pas décevoir les désirs de sa fille chérie. Renji était l'avocat du père. Lui, le professeur préfère de sa fille.

Ils ne connaissaient personne, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils avaient finit, saoul comme des trous.

Après ils avaient échoués à une cafétéria, où ils sétaient goinfrés de toutes sortes d'aliments.

A l'époque, il était fiancé à Byakuya, et Renji vivait avec Rangiku, agent artistique.

Quinze jours plus tard, Renji, avait surprit Rangiku en train d'embrasser un chanteur et huit semaines plus tard Byakuya plaqué Ichigo devant l'autel.

S'ils avaient vraiment voulut être plus pathétique, encore, ils auraient fini au lit.

Mais comme ils ne voulaient s'enfoncer davantage, ils avaient préfères finir autour de la même table, à dire des conneries sur leur ex.

Renji arriva, avec l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Renji n'était pourtant pas ce genre là, d'habitude. Il s'écroula sur la banquette en face de moi, soupira un grand coup et vida mon verre.

_Je hais mon travail ! Lâcha-t-il enfin.

_Oui, mais ça paye bien. Lui rappelais-je.

_Pas assez bien pour moi.

_Explique.

_J'ai étais obligé d'écouter un acteur se plaindre car il devait toucher un million cinq pour un projet, qui à fait un bide total, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer un homme qui se fait tirer dessus, et qu'il n'avait reçut que cent cinquante mille.

_Faut un autre pichet ! Ajouta Ichigo.

Il fit signe à une serveuse.

_C'est pas moi qui te dirais du bien des acteurs !

_Non, t'inquiète, c'est moi, qui ai voulus faire ça, tout ça parce que cela paye bien. Et que si je veux réussir a me payer ma maison en banlieue et la piscine qui va avec ba...faut un métier qui paye !

Lorsqu'on leur apporta le pichet, Ichigo décida de commander deux assiettes de pomme de terre. Apparement, la soirée risquait d'être longue.

Il était déjà bien remonté alors si son meilleur ami si mettait c'était sûr, ils finiraient jusqu'à la fermeture.

C'était mieux que de regarder _Urgences _devant une pizza.

_J'ai fantasmé sur un de mes élèves aujord'hui. Les phrases chocs c'était son truc.

_Quoi ?!

_Il a dix-huit ans. C'est légal. Il est mannequin pour Calvin Klein. J'ai fais des trucs pas net en pensant à lui.

Renji le regarda abasourdit. Il vida son verre d'une trait.

Puis il le regarda et dit:

_Je veux...pleins de détails.

_Il s'appelle Trévor. Il est beau comme un dieu. Il a des pectoraux plus gros que mes mains.

_Tu es nerveux quand tu lui parles ?!

_Non, je suis son professeur !

_Mais tu dois le mater !

_Oh que oui !

Une bonne bière et des pommes de terre et des potins, le tour est joué pour une bonne soirée entre ami.

_J'ai vu Byakuya embrasser une femme avec ce même regard de Don Juan qu'il avait quand il m'embrassait, autrement dit j'ai compris qu'il jouait un rôle depuis le début de notre relation. Enfin je m'en étais rendu compte.

Son fameux rôle lui collait à la peau. C'était un réflexe pour lui.

Quand il avait, enfin, décidé à l'appeler deux semaines après le fiasquo du mariage, il lui avait sortit comme excuse, qu'il était à ce moment là, coincé dans une prison mexicaine. Pour finir, il avait comme même avoué avoir eu des doutes et être resté avec ses potes à Las Vegas, où s'était déroulé son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Estimant avoir bien agit face à Ichigo, en lui avouant ses torts, il voulait de la gratitude. Ichigo, lui, estimait qu'un bon coup de pied au cul serait le mieux.

_Oui, mais toi tu ne l'as pas pris en flag'. C'était son plus mauvais souvenir.

_Tu sors actuellement avec la fille la plus parfaite du monde. Qu'est-ce-que ça peux faire que Rangiku t'ait trompé ? Tu t'en es remis depuis.

_Oui, mais on n'oublie jamais ceux qui nous baisent. Tu connais ça.

Il le savait oui, mais cela reviendrait à reconnaître, que son ex à encore le pouvoir sur lui. Ca il ne voulait pas ! Son égo en avait déjà prit un sacré coup.

_Tu as parlé à Rukia ? Il avait dit ça de façon décontractée, mais son visage avait pris un air tendu. Le style constipé.

_Pourquoi ?! Ne me dis pas que vous avez rompu.

Rukia était la cousine d'Ichigo.

A l'automne dernier, ce dernier avait traîné Renji au mariage de la soeur de Rukia, Hisana. Cet heureux évènement qui s'était déroulé un mois après son échec, Ichigo avait besoin de lui pour attènuer la douleur.

Cependant, la soirée ne s'était pas déroulé tout a fait comme il le pensait. Renji, avait emballé Rukia sur la piste de danse.

Il avait crut à un banal flirt, mais non, Renji et Rukia avaient commencés sortir ensemble et étaient finalement restés ensemble.

Il avait grimacé. Rukia n'était pas sa parente préféré.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Pas très compliqué à comprendre d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie, rien de compromettant et elle ne perdait pas une occasion de le rappeler.

_Nous sommes fiancés.

Ichigo, le regarda perplexe. Excuse moi, je crois t'avoir entendu dire que tu étais fiancés à Rukia ! Mais je ne crois pas sinon tu me l'aurais dis aussitôt que c'était fait.

_Je n'allais pas t'appeler depuis Nappa. Elle aurait écouté et tu sais très bien comment elle se comporte dans ces cas la.

_Vous êtes fiancés, vous allez vous marier ?

_Oui.

Ichigo cru qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé.

_Et quand aura lieu l'heureux évènement ?

_Bientôt. Elle à déjà réservé l'hôtel et acheté sa robe.

_Connaissant Rukia, elle l'a déjà depuis ses dix-huit ans.

Renji le fixa.

_Tu n'as pas l'air content pour moi.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas pour toi.

Mon meilleur ami épouse la seule cousine que je hais ! Pensa Ichigo.

_Ah et je voulais te présenter mon pote Mike. Je vais l'inviter au mariage. Je pense qu'il te plaira.

Il croisa le regard furieux de son ami.

_Quoi ?!

_Arrête de me parler de ce Mike. Je m'en fiche.

_ Laisse lui une chance.

_J'ai horreur qu'on fasse ça !

_Qu'on fasse quoi ?

_Me caser à tout prix !

Enfin de compte, la soirée finirait beaucoup plutôt que prévu.

Il voulait se saoûler, jusqu'à rouler sous la table s'il le fallait mais il voulait oublier cette soirée. Cette maudite soirée.

_Je veux te voir heureux. Tu es mon ami.

_Vraiment ?! Alors évite moi les rendez-vous nazes.

Il avait la trentaine, il le sentait. Tous ses amis étaient plus ou moins casés, et maintenant ils essayés de le caser.

_Je ne te verrai plus c'est ça ?! Lui sortit Ichigo.

Renji, ne comprenant rien, le regarda.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-que tu baragouines ?

_Ba...Tu passeras désormais ton temps à monter des meubles IKEA, à remplir des dossiers, à faire ta vie.

_C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire des conneries ?!

Le regard que lui lança son ami, en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

Il préféra se lever et partir, avant de sortir d'autres conneries.

En hélant le taxi pour rentrer chez lui, Ichigo, réfléchit à sa vie et se dit qu'il finirait le dernier célibataire.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée, atristè pas l'alcool, qu'il s'endormit sur son canapé.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sa cousine et son meilleur ami, lui réservait une surprise de taille. Une surprise qu'il allait être le début d'une incroyable aventure pour lui. C'était une des dernières nuits qu'il passerait à dormir sur son canapé.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage. **

**Et c'est une "adaptation d'un livre. **

**Couple hétéro et gay.**

**Et les personnages de Bleach sont à tit Kubo. (Malheureusement !)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Grimmichi77760: ****Oui je sais le sadisme dans la peau lol. XD Et justement je voulais voir Byakuya en "méchant" pour une fois ! Normalement dans l'histoire du départ c'est une femme, qui se fait planter devant l'autel mais j'ai pris Ichigo, je l'adore tellement ! ** **Merci pour ta review suis super contente ^^ que ça plaise.** **ByaRenFangirl: ****Hé bien j'espère que mes fics te plairont, et merci pour ta review. ^^ **

**Asamiaki: ****Merci beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire. Merci pour ta review.**

**BlackNell: ****Comme j'ai dis à ByaRenFangirl, "j'adapte" le livre en version Bleach donc je ne sais point encore avec qui je vais le mettre ce pauvre Ichi, un occ ou un perso... As suivre merci pour ta review.**

**Lylyn92:****Ouf, j'avais un peu peur que cela ne plaise pas, tu me rassures. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.**

**Kacissa:****Coucou ma belle ! Tu veux de la torture ?! Alors tu es pire que moi lol. Je suis plus ou moins l'histoire, mais t'inquiètes. Lol. Merci pour ta review, je t'adore. **

**Anna:****Oui c'est sûr ! Mais bon, comment ne pas détesté les feux de l'amours ?! Lol. Et oui les deux rouquins qui picolent comme des trou, comme d'habitude. Merci pour ta review. ^^**

* * *

**_Le voila le premier chapitre ! J'avais dit que je ne le publierai pas tout de suite mais vous avez était sage alors je vous fait plaisir._**

Chapitre 1:

**A **son réveil, Ichigo, dû avaler deux aspirines et un bon café bien serré.

Etant prof, il se devait d'arriver à l'heure et en pleine forme, ou du moins de paraître en forme. Même s'il savait qu'à huit heures aucun de ses élèves n'étaient particulièrement vifs.

Il était affalé dans son superbe canapé blanc cassé, qu'il s'était offert en revendant sa bague de fiançailles.

Il repensait à la soirée d'hier soir. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait des sautes d'humeurs.

Pire qu'une femme enceinte !

Alors qu'il regardait dans son appartement, les ombres du soleil sur ses meubles, il aperçut le fameux bouquin que sa mère avait osé lui acheter !

_Comment survivre à une rupture. _

Pour rigoler, il l'avait lu. Il conseillait d'écrire se que l'on ressentait dans un journal. Est-ce-que c'est truc marché vraiment ?!

Lui il voulait juste tout oublier. Aucune trace du passé.

Avant Byakuya, il croyait au grand amour. Mais maintenant, il ne regardait plus du tout les relations de la même façon.

Et dire que là, il devrait vivre avec Byakuya dans son appartement.

Seulement voila, beaucoup de chose avait changait.

Avant il vivait dans un appart miteux, et comme il possédait un chien, qui l'aimait bien plus que sa propre mère, et que les chiens étaient interdit dans son immeuble, ils avaient prévu d'en trouver après leur lune de miel.

Sauf qu'il avait eu ce stupide rôle dans _les feux de l'amour_. Il avait changer pour un superbe appartement. Et de là, tout avait basculé. Pour Ichigo bien sûr.

**Ichigo **arriva au lycée, il traversa les couloirs pour retrouver sa salle de classe.

Il avait une vue remarquable sur un petit jardin zen. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une jolie vue, puisque dans certains cours, il avait Trevor comme cible.

Aujourd'hui, ce dernier, avait décidé de le rendre dingue ! Il portait un tee-shirt moulant et un de ses petits bob très mignons par dessus ses longs cheveux blonds.

Son envie pour ce gosse était grandissante. C'était le pompom.

Pendant tout l'heure de cours, il avait, essayé de regarder le mur du fond de la classe pour ne pas fixé Trevor.

**A** la fin de la journée, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il se dit qu'il devait appeler sa cousine, comme même !

_Salut ! Félicitations !

Sa cousine fût aussi expansive que d'habitude.

_C'est fou, non ? Il m'a demandée en mariage dans une montgolfière, juste au-dessus des vignes.

Le cliché total ! Pensa Ichigo.

Byakuya, lui avait demandait pendant un soixante-neuf. Il n'avait pu voir son visage, forcement ! Il avait juste pu sortir son sexe de sa bouche et avait dit: "Oui."

Quelle romantisme ! En y repensant c'était mal partit depuis le début.

_C'était vraiment génial !

Pour Ichigo c'était tout le contraire !

_On en a réfléchit avec Renji et tu seras mon garçon d'honneur.

Horreur !

_Tu auras un costume de la même couleur que les robes des autres demoiselles d'honneur.

_Vous avez fixé la date ?

Mais quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr qu'ils avaient prévu la date.

Sa cousine prévoyait tout. Même ses cycles menstruels sur les dix années à venir.

_Lundi 30 mai, Mémorial Day. C'était soit ça, soit le 12 novembre, selon mon numérologue. Mais je veux être bronzée sinon je pourrais pas portée de blanc !

Manis quand tu nous tiens ! Les folies de sa cousine lui faisaient, limite, peur.

Sa cousine voulait absolument portait du blanc. Non pas pour la tradition de la magnifique robe de mariée blanche non, non, juste pour montrer sa puretée.

Pour autant qu'il sache, Rukia, n'avait jamais vu un pénis de sa vie.

Ni même sucé, elle était vierge.

C'était le seul point qu'il était sûr sa cousine. Mais l'abstinence n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise tactique, après tout. C'est vrai, après tout un type avec qui vous sortez depuis cinq mois pourquoi voudrait-il vous demander en mariage !

Son pauvre ami, Renji, devait sûrment souffrir de rétention de sperme.

_Ouah ! Le 30 mai. Mais...ça approche ! Dans un mois son meilleur ami allait épouser sa cousine. La plus agaçante ! Super ! Alors j'imagine que tu es sûr ?

Au bout du fil, il eu une pause. Et pourquoi pas ? Rukia avait prit un ton très garce. Le même que celui que quelqu'un prend pour vous envoyer vous faire foutre mais le font très poliment.

_Evidement que tu es sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ça était tellement vite. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ichigo s'enfoncait de plus en plus. Je trouve ça formidable !

Il dû utiliser la taticque du double appel pour se sortir de cette conversation gênante.

Après avoir raccroché, Ichigo, ouvrit le frigo.

**Il** attrapa les premiers aliments qui passèrent sous sa main. Il aurait aimé mangé dans ce magnifique restaurant japonais qui avait ouvert il y a quelques mois, seulement, il avait engloutit la moitiè de sa dernière paye dans les ultimes remboursements de son costume de mariée.

Marié & co se fout que vous ayez été abandonné devant l'autel. Lui, veux seulement son fric.

Il se planta devant Bachelor, preuve tangible qu'il restait encore des gens plus pathétique que lui.

Regarder des femmes tremblaient pour avoir une pauvre rose de la part d'un bouffon en costume était vraiment le truc le plus pathétique que le monde est inventé. Le pire s'est que c'était devenu une mode !

Pendant la pub, il essaya de se rassurer sur sa vie, seulement, a part côté travail où tout allait bien le reste de sa vie, était un échec.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

**Le** mardi midi, Ichigo, déjeuna dans la salle des professeurs en compagnie d'Orihime, l'enseignante en biologie, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une prof, aux lèvres surmaquillés qui se bercaient d'illusion que les hauts en lycra lui allait à merveille.

_J'ai rencontré un mec pendant que j'attendais au lavage automatique. Il m'a invitée à dîner, j'ai dis oui. Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, La Casa Vega. J'ai commandé un taco fajita. Mais lui pas.

Ichigo cherchait à savoir s'il y avait autre chose à comprendre.

_Et alors, où est le problème ?! Tu ne peux pas embrasse un mec qui n'a pas prit le même menu que toi.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas les critères de sa collègue en matière d'homme.

Il commençait à croire qu'elle acceptait tout les rendez-vous, juste pour avoir un sujet de conversation.

_Non. Il n'a rien prit du tout. Il a picoré dans mon assiette.

_Effectivement c'est étrange.

_Ensuite, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'essuyer le visage avec sa serviette.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Bizarre ton gars.

_Je suis tombé sur un taré. Il n'y aura donc pas de deuxième rendez-vous.

La Plupart de ses rendez-vous n'atteignez jamais le deuxième.

A quarante ans elle s'imaginait encore trouvait l'Homme de Sa Vie. Si elle se maquillée autant c'était pour trouver le bon et pas les coups d'un soir.

_Alors tu l'as laissés t'essuyer le visage ?

La situation désespéré de Nancy laissait Ichigo de marbre.

_Crois-moi, tu iras moins quand tu te remettras sur le marché ! Lui fit remarquer Orihime.

Depuis son mariage avorté, Ichigo n'étais sortit avec personne; Et pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie.

_Qui a dit que j'avais envie de remettre ça ! Tu as du sortir avec tous les hommes hétéros de la ville et tu les as tous envoyes promener, alors ça me donne pas trop envie vois-tu.

Orihime allait répliquer quand une autre collègue, Nanao, arriva.

_Nancy essaye encore te caser ?

Nanao était ce que la plupart des gens appelaient vieille fille.

La cinquantaine bien avancée, cheveux marronnasses, pas de maquillage, jamais mariée, des vêtements stricts.

Nanao était ce qu'Orihime essayé de ne pas devenir. A tout prix !

Et Orihime était tout ce qui faisait peur à Ichigo !

Une de ses tantes, lui avait dit un jour, qu'il y avait un âge où les femmes devaient absolument de serrer les coudes. Une sorte de club de vieille, avait pensé Ichigo.

Sauf, qu'à priori ce n'était pas le cas dans la réalité.

Elles avaient juste peur de se ressembler les-une aux autres.

Un jour, Nanao lui avait avouer que régulièrement elle se payé des croisières pour célibataire dans les îles, pour se faire sauter.

Etrange stratagème.

Mais en réalité, elle ne voulait pas attendre l'Homme de sa vie. Elle n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

Et puis à force, elle n'en voulait plus, mais plus du tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'etait des parties de jambes en l'air torride avec des inconnus.

Elle vivait correctement, sans souci, sans homme. Pas de match de foot, pas de cadavre de cannette de bière.

Si elle avait besoin, son concierge venait réparer, pour ses repas les restaurants venaient lui livrer à domicile et elle avait une antenne satellite.

Elle avait dit à Ichigo: "Quand tu revois tes ambitions à la baisse, tu te trouves étrangement en paix avec toi-même. Tant que tous les deux mois tu peux baiser"

Malgré son côté strict, elle avait un côté cru.

_Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir aidé quelqu'un, en le casant.

_Laisse Ichigo tranquille, il est assez grand pour se trouver quelqu'un.

Elle avait clos la discussion, d'une manière qu'Ichigo aimé.

**Le** samedi soir arriva enfin en fanfare, comme toujours. L'horloge d'Ichigo sonna, ainsi que l'alarme de son micro-onde. Mais ce n'était pas un samedi soir comme les autres. Il se rendait à la fête de fiançailles de Renji et Rukia.

Il fît deux arrêts en chemin, l'un sur Hollywood Boulevard pour acheter une photo de Steven Seagal dans une boutique de souvenir, et l'autre chez Aaron Brothers pour se procurer le cadre en étain qui l'accueillerait. Leur cadeau de fiançailles. Il était certain que Rukia enlèverait la photo à l'instant où elle le verrait pour la remplacer par une photo niaise. C'est-à-dire, une photo de leur montgolfière, prise pendant ou après la demande en mariage, mais il s'en fichait, Renji comprendrait la plaisenterie. Enfin, il l'espèrait.

Ils l'avaient aperçut, le soir de leur rencontre, en train de dîner, seul, dans la cafétéria où ils avaient atterri. Il avait commandé une assiette de gaufre et un croque-monsieur, avec un milk-sake. Renji avait discrètement payé sa note.

**Arrivé** dans le quartier, il tourna en rond pour trouver ce foutu restaurant. Normalement, il aurait fait la route avec Renji. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui le marié !

Il était donc, sûrement arrivé bien plutôt, pour préparer.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il était plus qu'irrité. Déjà, il avait tourné en rond pour enfin y arriver ! Ensuite ce stupide mariage lui rappelait le sien, qui avait été avorté. Il portait une nouvelle chemise, qui était censé le mettre en valeur. Mais la toute de suite, il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien dans ses baskets.

**Le** restaurant italien était au bord de l'eau. Il se voulait romantique à souhait pour ce genre de reception.

A l'intèrieur, la salle, d'ordinaire simple avait été transformé, pour l'occasion, en une explosion de rose pâle. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Rukia savaient que le rose était sa couleur préférée, ainsi que les roses ses fleures préférées.

_Ichigo ! Rukia ouvrit grands les bras et l'enlaça, comme si cela avait étè habituel, regarde-toi tu es superbe.

Il grimaça en l'entendant. Comme si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, celle-ci avait l'air d'un rat crevé. Bien sûr, il se pouvait que cela soit un peu vrai. Vu qu'il avait eu son état post-mariage, c'est-à-dire, bas de pyjama et vieux tee-shirt, aucune sortie, et des repas livrés.

**Rukia**, évidement, était sur son 31 pour ce jour spéciale, à ses yeux. Sa chevelure brune arrivée à présent jusqu'à sa petite poitrine. Ce qui avait toujours choqué Ichigo, vu qu'il connaissait le penchant très prenoncé pour les grosses poitrine, de son ami Renji, Rangiku en était la preuve !

Sourire digne d'une pub Colgate. Ventre à cent abdos par jour. Yeux bleu. Petite robe noire. Boucles d'oreille en diamant. Bague de fiançailles en diamant. Bordel, Renji avait casqué un max ! Surtout que la bague devait faire deux carats. C'est que madame a des goûts de luxe ! La mienne en comparaison était...minuscule.

**Ichigo**, contraint serra sa cousine dans ses bras et lui dit: Et toi, une future mariée magnifique ! Toute leur soirée de fiançaille rassemblait le cliché total d'un mariage. Ce qui en dégoûta limite le roux.

Son meilleur ami, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans son costume noir impeccable, avec une rose au revers de la poche, était occupé à discuter avec sa futur belle-famille, qui accessoirement était celle d'Ichigo ! Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien !

Ichigo chercha des yeux, dans la salle bondé d'invités, sa cousine Hisana. La soeur de Rukia. Elles avaient beau se ressembler, elles étaient complétement différentes !

Hisana avait le même âge que le roux, le même goût pour la fête que lui, et des tas de sujets de conversation passionnantes.

Il la trouva enfin, au bout de quelques minutes. Elle était assise dans un coin. Une assiette remplie dans les mains.

**C**'était pendant son mariage que son meilleur ami avait rencontré Rukia. Elle était désormais enceinte. Ichigo s'assit à côté d'elle, la contempla puis débuta:

_Alors, qui est le père ?

_Trés drôle ! Lui répondit sa cousine, tout en continuant de manger.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son époux Tetsu, qui était accoudé au bar de la salle. Son ventre de bon buveur de bière n'avait plus rien à envier à celle de sa femme.

_Lui, il a le droit de boire de la bière et moi, je dois me contenter de cette maudite eau gazeuse ! Se plaigna Hisana.

Elle soupira, puis rajouta: Il a intérêt à m'attendre dans la salle d'accouchement avec un pichet de sangria quand j'expulserai ce truc !

Ichigo fronça un sourcil étonné.

_Vous avez l'air d'être heureux tous les deux ! Certes c'était peut-être un peu vache, mais elle l'avait bien méritée ! Elle qui lui avait cassée les oreilles après son mariage raté qu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve quelqu'un, que c'était comme sur un cheval, quand on tombe il faut remonter dessus rapidement.

La vu la tronche de sa monture, Hisana, devait peut-être le regretter ce temps où elle pouvait le renvoyer chez lui.

_**Je** ressemble à un cachalot ! Le mot heureux, n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous en ce moment. Je ne fais que manger ! Je t'assure c'est horrible !

_Alors, ton avis ? Demanda le roux tout en regardant son meilleur ami se glissait derrière Rukia et l'enlaçait.

Hisana ne fit qu'haussait les épaules.

_Rukia est toujours heureuse ! Et Renji est géniale, alors, pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas ?!

C'est vrai elle avait raison. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux. Ils souraient. S'enlaçaient, leur bonheur se voyait, et il devait reconnaître que cela serait égoïste de vouloir que le mariage capote. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Elle lui avait piquée son meilleur ami pour en faire un vulgaire pantin.

**Renji** arborait un sourire stupide, signe de son bonheur absolu. On aurait presque dit qu'il était drogué. Aurait-elle était capable ?! Non comme même pas !

En tout cas, ils rayonnaient d'amour. Renji heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié, qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Tout ce qu'il espèrait c'est qu'il pourrait encore voir son meilleur ami comme il le faisait avant. Rukia aurait bien un quelconque club à s'occuper. Ou, une réunion bien ennuyante de femme mariée, et de parfaite petite femme de foyer.

Grand-mére Mary, aperçut Ichigo, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

_Ichigo, mon petit, tu es magnifique ! Qui avait-il de si étonnant à cela ?! C'était donc pour lui interdit de vivre heureux après sa rupture douloureuse ?!

_Mon dieu ! Hisana comme tu as grossi !

_Je suis enceinte de six mois grand-mére. Précisa Hisana.

_Mais tu viens à peine de te marier ! Elle se mis à compter sur ses doigts silencieusement et reprit. Il y a cinq mois de cela !

Ayant pitié de sa pauvre cousine, qui se morfondé déjà devant son assiette, il l'attira près du buffet.

_Comment-vas-tu grand-mére ?

**Elle **était toujours en réeducation. Elle avait chuté lamentablement en voulant imiter la chorégraphie d'une actrice dans un film. Sauf que l'actrice avait trente ans, grand-mére quatre-vingt ans. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle était un peu pompette, ce qui n'arrangea rien !

_Mais mon petit je vais bien !

_Tu as eu la hanche cassée comme même !

_Si ton grand-père avait été là, je ne serai jamais tombée !

_Oui, mais...grand-père est comment dire...mort !

Sa grand-mére lui prit le visage dans ses mains et lui dit serieusement:

_Tu vois ce qu'il arrive au gens seules ! Retrouve quelqu'un.

A l'instant, où Ichigo était sur le point de répliquer méchamment à sa grand-mére, Renji arriva et le sauva in extrêmiste.

_ Wouah grand-mére, vous êtes splendide. Il la fit tournoyer et elle oublia complétement la conversation qu'elle avait entamée, pour partir jusqu'au buffet.

Renji l'avait accompagnait pour l'aider. Il lui avait lançé un regard qu'il voulait dire: "Attends j'arrive !"

Sauf qu'en l'attendant, il eu le coup de grâce. Ses parents venaient d'arriver. Il essayait le plus possible de les éviter depuis le mariage. Ils avaient pitié de lui et l'étouffer de compassion, mais lui, voyait bien leur déception. Tellement, qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait il avait envie de pleurer. Il revoyait ce jour, en les regardant.

**Ils** habitaient à deux heures du restaurant. Ils n'avaient pas quittés leur ville où il avait grandit. Son père, un expert comptable, qui passait ses week-end devant la formule, sa mère une courtière en assurances folle de mot croisés et ne manquer jamais une manucure. Leur vie était stable et sans surprise pour des personnes quelconques. Mariés depuis trente-sept ans. Ils ne savaient absolument ce que leur fils pouvait vivre en tant que célibataire à Los Angeles.

C'était la pire ville pour les célibataires. Le mélange de pom pom girl et d'acteurs grouillaient ici. Les hommes est leur égo surdimensionné venaient uniquement dans cette ville.

**Renji** arriva quand ses parents s'approchait de lui.

_Monsieur et madame Kurosaki, merci d'être venus ! Ichigo le dévisagea choqué.

C'était contagieux de finir ses phrases par une exclamation ?!

Renji avait pu rencontrer, pour la première fois ses parents, quand il avait fallu le sortir de son appartement. Mission délicate, organisée par Rukia, étonnament cela avait été un succés. Ils avaient tous mangés dans une petite cafétariat du coin. Un bon moment, qu'il aurait préféré vivre sans Rukia.

_Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Demanda son père qui balaya la pièce du regard.

Il espèrait vraiment que cela ne se terminerait pas en pleurs.

_Je vais bien et toi ?

_Je me remets doucement des impôts. Il aperçut, au bar, grand-mére Mary, qui descendait un punch cul sec. "Linda ta mère boit."

Sa femme, ne trouva rien de mieux, que de pousser son mari dans sa direction.

_Fais quelque chose John !

Ichigo ne savait pas si c'était pas fénèantise ou parce qu'elle pensait réellement que c'était le devoir de son mari, aller surveiller sa mère, lui évitant la cuite du siècle, à son âge.

Son père, n'eu donc pas d'autre choix que de s'avançer vers sa belle-mère et lui dire:

_Laissez-moi vous aider belle-maman.

**Grand**-mére Mary, le regarda perplexe, ou pompette ! Mais se laissa faire. Renji l'avait suivit pour être sûr que tout aille bien.

Il se retrouva donc seul avec sa mère ! Quel cauchemar !

_Tu as l'air malade.

Merci maman ! _Pensa le roux. _Malheureusement, il savait que quand sa mère était lançée, on ne l'arrêtait pas si facilement !

_Tu devrais prendre un peu le soleil ! Pour le monde entier le bronzage était deven dangeureux à haute doses, mais non chez eux, c'était un signe de bonne santé !

_Je vais bien maman, je travail juste trop.

_Tu finis à quatre heures, le soleil est encore la ! Sa mère connaissait ses horaires de travail mieux que lui ! Effrayant !

_Pas sur mon balcon ! Lui rétorqua-t-il agaçé.

_Et tu ne peux pas aller à la plage ? Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés sur une plage, lors d'un banal barbecue. Le cliché total pour lui !

Sa mère pensait que cela lui arriverait aussi de la même manière ! Elle se bercait d'illusion !

_**M**aman arrête ça ! Je prendrai le soleil pendant mes vacances.

L'été approchait à grand pas ! Trois mois* ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Des cours d'été ?! Ou juste fénéanté un peu, pour une fois ?! Ou peut-être un atelier peinture comme il avait déjà réalisé l'année dernière. Peut-être même que Trevor s'incrirait. Il pourrait donc profité de la vue de son torse nu.

Il avala son verre cul sec et essaya de se changer les idées. Il ne devait pas laissait son esprit divaguer en pleine fête de fiançaille de som meilleur ami.

Heureusement, Trevor finissait le lycée cette année. Il n'aurait plus a avoir peur de lui sauter dessus en plein cours.

_**Regarde** Ichigo, il y a quelques hommes à cette fête. Lui fit gentiment remarqué sa mère. Il les avait bien vu, mais il n'était pas intéressait.

Même s'il en avait remarqué un qui lui plaisait bien, il n'allait pas l'aborder. Avant, oui il l'aurait fait. Mais maintenant il ne trouvait pas ça à son goût.

_Non, je n'ai pas vu. Mentit le roux.

Heureusement, avant que sa mère rattaque sur le sujet piquant, son père et Renji revinrent, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas abandonné grand-mére Mary, non, ils l'avaient tout simplement refilés eux parents d'Hisana et Rukia.

Renji passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et dit a sa mère:

_Je vous l'emprunte.

Linda ne broncha pas. Elle les observa. Ichigo savait très bien ce que pensait sa mère.

Pour elle, il était complétement stupide de laisser partir Renji. Et qu'il devrait le voir comme un mari potentiel et non son meilleur ami. Mais Ichigo n'en avait que faire de ses recommandations à la noix !

Pour Linda son fils était une andouille qui laisser à sa cousine un homme qui le la méritait pas. Elle n'avait pas torts, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Ichigo lui sauterait dessus pour autant.

**Renji**, l'emmena, pour son plus grand bonheur, à l'extérieur. Il voulait s'éloigner de sa famille de dingue. Son meilleur ami, le regarda soucieux.

_Comment vas-tu ? TADAM !

LA question stupide ! Pourquoi était-elle sur toute les lèvres ?!

Il aurait préfèrait qu'on lui demande n'importe quoi sauf ça !

_Pour la je ne sais combien de fois dans la soirée, oui je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! C'est toi qui vas te marier !

_Super. Je suis à doigt deux de me faire dessus mais ça va.

_Tu as l'air de t'amuser. Enfin...j'espère. Pour une fois il était sincère. Pour lui, il l'était toujours.

_Oui c'est le cas. J'aime bien ta famille.

Le roux grimaça. Il aimait bien sa famille ?! Il ne l'avait jamais supporté autant que lui alors ! Il changera sûrement d'avis dans quelques années, ou même mois.

_J'aurai bien aimé te présenter Mike, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas d'humeur.

Pendant quelques minutes, il se demanda si ce fameux Mike était l'homme qu'il avait observé quelques temps avant.

_Tu es raisonnable. C'est bien. De plus, je ne suis pas la pour ça ! C'est ta fête de fiançaille !

_**R**ukia ne cesse de sourire. Il était si fier.

_Rukia n'avait jamais arrêté de sourire de toute sa vie. Même le jour où accidentellement, je lui ai tiré dans le genou avec une carabine à air comprimé. Elle était en CE2.

_Alors elle vient de là cette cicatrice ! Il avait soudainement prit un air inquiet. Pourquoi donc ?! Ca telle est la question.

_Tu connais sa peau par coeur ou quoi ?! S'exclama le roux.

_J'ai l'air pathétique ?!

_Ouais. Tu me rappelles les gens qu'on avait l'habitude de critiquer devant un bon pichet de bière. Mais tout ça c'est fini.

Renji sourit. Ils trinquèrent. Ichigo avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui retirait un morceau de lui même. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami.

_Le père de Rukia ? C'est un dealer. Il en vends cinquante par jour.

Ichigo lui sourit et reprit le cours de leur délire.

_Ma tante ? Une call-girl.

_Ta grand-mére ? Un trav'.

Ichigo en recracha une partie de sa bière par dessus la rembarde. Renji éclata de rire.

Pendant un instant, le cours de sa vie était revenu à la normal.

_**Je** suis content pour toi. Rukia ne te trompera jamais. Elle restera comme elle est actuellement. Vous aurez des petits bébés aux sourires à la Colgate.

_Tu crois qu'elle me supportera jusque la ?

_Je peux te garantir que malheureusement oui ! Rigola le roux.

Renji enlaça son meilleur ami, comme avant. La nuit venait de tombée. Le vent se réveillé tout doucement.

**Il** était assit dans sa classe silencieuse, à surveiller un devoir. On était lundi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était obsédé par ce que lui avait demandait sa cousine ce week-end. Sa cousine craignait qu'il craque pendant leur cérémonie de mariage, et ne se mette à pleurer.

Il fallait savoir qu'Ichigo n'avait pas une seule fois pleurer pour sa tragédie, alors pourquoi pleurait-il ce jour la ?! Il pensait plus au fait de vouloir vomir ses tripes en voyant son meilleur ami épouser son odieuse et parfaite cousine.

Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il la deteste au point qu'il la laisse tomber quand elle n'aurait vraiment besoin, pendant le mariage.

Il n'avait jamais eu de réel probléme avec Rukia. Pourtant elle l'iritait au plus haut point. Son perpétuel sourire (débile), sa générosité (étrange), elle lui offrait chaque année un cadeau pour son anniversaire, alors que lui était inccapable de se souvenir du sien. Hisana, était comme Ichigo, elle l'oublait parfois, mais Rukia mettait un point d'honneur à lui offrir quelque chose, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait un coeur de pierre. Cette impression de prefection malsaine lui faisait penser qu'elle le faisait expres pour montrer aux autres leurs défauts.

Il lui semblait qu'elle faisait que des cadeaux, rappelant aux gens leurs défauts et les rabaissant. Enfin c'était peut-être son imagination !

**A** la fin de l'heure, sa tête allait exploser. Avant les fiançailles, Rukia est sa perfection à deux balles n'était qu'un sujet irritable mais secondaire dans sa vie. Plus maintenant. Il allait la supporter plus que nécessaire.

**Trevor **entra dans la salle de cours, ce qui indiqua au roux que c'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Il entre-aperçut la raie des fesses de ce dernier. C'était tout autre chose que celle du vieux plombier ! Celle la était fraîche ! Voila qu'il commençait à divaguer de nouveau. Il bavait littéralement devant ce spectacle. Heureusement, ils étaient encore seuls.

Ichigo avait arrêtait de compter le nombre de fois où il avait fantasmé sur son élève. Ce gosse allait le tuer ! Il avait décidé de se changer les idées en observant ses feuilles quand Trevor s'avança vers son bureau.

_Monsieur Kurosaki. Vous ne'auriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me pistonner pour Stanford ?

Ichigo releva difficilement les yeux vers lui, dégutit:

_Tu en as parlé à ton professeur principal ?

_Mmm...

_Je vois. Et qu'est-qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas mon cas ?!

_Ba vous êtes cool, alors je me suis dit que vous connaitriez peut-être quelqu'un.

**T**revor le trouvait cool ?! Première nouvelle. Il se dit que puisse que c'était lui, il chercherait.

_Je vais essayer. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion !

Il lui sourit. Merci, vous êtes trop canon.

Il déglutit, de nouveau, très difficilement cette fois-ci.

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou ! Il était déjà en train de l'imaginer sous lui, haletant de plaisir. Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait rester zen, et à sa place. Il était son professeur. Heureusement pour lui, sa conscience était encore la.

**Au** déjeuner, ignorant Ohirime qui lui faisait de grand geste pour qu'il la rejoigne, à sa table de pique-nique, à la place il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture.

Il conduisit rapidement, et se gara sur le parking près du restaurant. Ce restaurant était le lieu de rendez-vous des fans incontestés des _feux de l'amour. _En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il l'avait lu dans un de ces stupides magazines. Il avait encore la tête sur les épaules. Il ne mettrait pas un pied la-dedans. Il voulait garder, le peu de diginité qu'il lui restait. Il voulait juste le voir. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. D'ailleurs, si Renji était la, il lui aurait dit de ne pas venir, ni même de lire ce stupide papier.

Un jour il lui avait dit qu'un magazine qui avait sur la couverture, "Venez manger de la quiche avec les hommes des _feux _" ne pouvait qu'être relativement nul.

**Le** jour où Ichigo s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Byakuya, il tombait des cordes. Byakuya était allongé dans la boue, en train de changer le pneu d'Ichigo. Les autres voitures les dépassaient en trombes. L'eau dégoulinait le long de la route entraînant la terre avec elle. Lui, avait pourtant très chaud. La vue qu'il avait le rendait fiévreux. Il était dans la voiture, pendant que Byakuya dévisé ses écrous.

La majorité des mecs auraient appelé la dépanneuse. En tout cas, les mecs qui vivaient ici. Ils auraient même gueulés d'avoir heurté le trottoir.

Byakuya avait dit: "Laisse je m'en occupe" et était sortit la changer. Le fait qu'il en soit capable était, pour le roux, un énorme plus. Surtout qu'il s'était porté volontaire.

**A** ce moment précis il fût submergé par un tel flot d'amour qu'il s'était laissé guidé par son instinct et avait ouvert sa fenêtre et lui avait dit. Alors il s'était mit à genoux et l'avait embrassé en lui répondant que lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

A l'époque ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois.

Un souvenir parmis tant d'autre qui lui restait à travers la gorge.

**Il** jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, histoire de ne pas être en retard à son travail. Ca serait le pompom ! Trente minutes s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis son arrivée. Il allait mettre le contact, quand une magnifique Porsche noire arriva. Byakuya en descendit et pénétra dans le fameux restaurant. Il se déhanchait comme un gigolo, enfin, c'est ce que le roux pensa. Ca n'avait pas l'air de gêner les ménagères du coin qui gloussaient quand ce dernier les salua.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil, alors que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas.

**Le** roux préfèra partir avant de commettre un meutre devant témoin. Ce qui le rassura c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour cet homme. Tout l'amour était partit, laissant plus que la haine et une envie de vomir grandissante à sa simple vue.

**Alors** qu'il passait dans un boulevard fréquenté, il aperçut un clochard ivre assis sous l'auvent d'un marchand, un gobelet à la main. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et baissa sa vitre.

-Hé j'ai un boulot pour vous ! Lui cria-t-il.

Le SDF leva difficilement les yeux vers lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

-C'est quoi ?! Beugla-t-il.

Ichigo lui tendit un billet de vingt euros. " Vous voyez ce parking là-bas ? Il y une Porsche couleur noire garée au fond. Je voudrai que vous pissiez dessus."

-Vous voulez que je pisse sur une voiture ?!

-En vous assurant de bien visez la poignée côté conducteur.

-C'est à qui, cette voiture ?

-Oussama Ben Laden.

-Sans déconner ? On devrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un.

Merde. Un clodo citoyen. "C'est-celle de mon ex-fiancé."

-Il vous a fait des misères ?

-A cause de lui j'ai des dettes pour un mariage qu'il ne se déroulera jamais, en plus des larmes que j'ai versé.

**Le** clochard fronça les sourcils puis hôcha la tête. " Je suis votre homme."

Il empôcha le billet et ouvrit sa braguette tout en se dirgeant vers le parking du restaurant.

Ichigo s'en alla, il lui faisant amplement confiance pour réussir sa mission.

* * *

A suivre...

Reviews ? ^^

* Dans certains états des Etats Unis les vacances durent trois mois. Cela dépends des états. Ils ne sont pas tous logés à la même enseigne.


End file.
